


slow and steady seduction phase i.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It was a month before Ben realized they had fallen into a pattern.  He would either go to the restaurant to eat dinner and then stay until close, or he would come to the restaurant at close to pick Rey up, and then they would go back to his apartment and Rey would spend the night.  It was something that they did every single night and Ben had become more comfortable with the fact that Rey was there when he went to sleep and still there in the morning when he woke up.He didn't come to this realization until he was cleaning out the top drawer of his dresser.  And when he came to the realization, he started to find it hard to breathe and stumbled over to his bed so he could lie down.He was making room in his dresser for some of Rey's clothes.or:  Ben shows Rey that he's made room for her clothes in his dresser, and then they have an idea of how to spend their afternoon together that is most definitely a step forward.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	slow and steady seduction phase i.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I don't write out sex-related stuff for het couples often, so if the stuff at the end is terrible, I apologize. It's not graphic, it's probably a tease for those of you who like that stuff, and yeah. It is what it is.
> 
> Just a reminder that you get a new one shot in this series every Monday and/or Friday.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!

It was a month before Ben realized they had fallen into a pattern. He would either go to the restaurant to eat dinner and then stay until close, or he would come to the restaurant at close to pick Rey up, and then they would go back to his apartment and Rey would spend the night. It was something that they did every single night and Ben had become more comfortable with the fact that Rey was there when he went to sleep and still there in the morning when he woke up.

He didn't come to this realization until he was cleaning out the top drawer of his dresser. And when he came to the realization, he started to find it hard to breathe and stumbled over to his bed so he could lie down.

He was making room in his dresser for some of Rey's clothes. 

All he could think about at that moment was the last woman that he'd done that for, the last woman that he'd allowed himself to love, and how much pain that ended in. It was pain that he didn't want to experience again, pain beyond what he felt about losing his Aunt Mara, pain that consumed him every night when Rey went to sleep next to him. 

He needed to get over this pain.

As he laid there, he concluded that the only way he was going to move past all of the pain was to get off the bed and finish clearing out the drawer. When Rey came over that afternoon since it was her day off, he was going to show her the drawer and let her know that she could put her clothes in it. It was the only way to move forward, and Ben really wanted to move forward with Rey.

He took seven deep breaths before he stood up, going back to the dresser and resuming rearranging things so the drawer was empty. They'd reached a point where they made out in his bed before they fell asleep, Ben touching her in places that he'd only dreamed about touching her before, but they'd never gone far enough for him to touch her where he knew she desperately wanted him to. And since he wouldn't touch her like that, Rey wouldn't wrap her hand around him and stroke him and...

Dear God, he needed to stop these thoughts immediately.

But maybe he didn't. Maybe it was time to take that step. Maybe they were ready to have sex with each other.

Maybe.

It was up to Rey, really, except for the fact that it wasn't. She'd made it incredibly clear that she was ready to have sex with him. He was the one it was up to. 

And maybe he was ready to make that choice.

Someone buzzed the apartment and Ben took three more deep breaths before going to answer it. Rey's voice came through a moment later, and Ben unlocked the door to the building for her. A few minutes later, Rey was taking off her coat and slinging it over what had become her chair, setting the overnight bag that she'd brought down on the table. 

“Good afternoon, darling,” Rey said, walking over to Ben and kissing him softly. “How are you?”

Ben took another two deep breaths. “I'm okay,” he said, his voice trembling. “I have something to show you.”

Rey gave him a brilliant smile. “Then I can't wait to see it.”

Ben took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, coming to a stop next to the dresser. “Open the top drawer,” he got out.

Rey just smiled and did as Ben asked, opening up the top drawer to find it empty. “Ben, there's nothing in here.”

“Exactly,” Ben forced himself to say. “It's for you to put your clothes in so they're not draped over a chair in the kitchen.”

Rey turned to him with delight in her eyes before launching forward and capturing Ben's lips in a deep kiss. Ben felt relief as he realized that he'd done the right thing, and when Rey pulled back, she caressed the side of his face and said what Ben needed to hear. “This is a wonderful step forward, Ben. I'm so happy that you've done this for me.”

Ben nodded. “I'm trying, Rey. I'm really, really trying.”

“You're doing wonderfully,” Rey said, smiling. “Shall I go get my clothes and put them in here then?”

Ben nodded again. “That sounds good.”

Rey walked out of the room and Ben sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair. This was good. Things were good. They were going to continue to be good.

He looked up when Rey came back into the room, dropping a stack of clothes and her overnight bag onto the bed next to him. Rey smiled at him again, that smile that Ben was increasingly living for, and then she turned back to the dresser and opened the drawer all the way. “Are you going to help me fold my clothes?”

“Do you want me to?” Ben asked, looking over at what Rey was putting on top of the pile of clothes. “Because that's your lingerie.”

Rey looked over at him. “Ben, you can touch my lingerie. It's fine. I mean, you have no problems with touching it when we're making out in your bed.”

Ben swallowed hard. “I was just making sure.”

Rey put down what was in her hands and sat down on Ben's other side, reaching for his hand. “Things are okay, Ben. In fact, they are fantastic. This is something I've wanted for a while but you needed to do it on your own terms and you did. I thought I'd be waiting quite a while longer, to be honest. So this is a very pleasant and welcomed surprise.”

Ben sucked in a deep breath. “I'm scared, Rey,” he murmured. “The last woman that I did this with sort of destroyed me in the end.”

Rey squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss him softly. “I'm not going to destroy you, Ben. I promise.”

“You can't promise me that.”

“Yes, I can,” Rey said. “I promise that I won't destroy you if we get to a point where we don't want this anymore. But I'll be perfectly honest with you. I can't see me ever reaching that point.”

Ben closed his eyes and sat there as Rey's words sunk into his brain. “So, you're saying that you never want this to end then.”

Rey squeezed his hand again. “Yes, I am.”

Ben took six deep breaths before he opened his eyes and saw the honesty in Rey's. “That's nice to hear. I, um, I...”

“Shh,” Rey said, kissing him again. “You don't have to say a thing, okay? It's okay if you don't feel the same way. It really is.”

Ben just nodded and then Rey stood up, returning to the clothes. She started folding things and putting them into the drawer, and eventually, Ben reached out and started to help her fold things. He avoided her lingerie despite being told he could touch it, and when all of the clothes were in the drawer, Rey turned to him with a smile. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“I have an idea,” Ben said shakily. “And I'm not ready for the entire act, but I thought maybe we could go a little farther this time.”

“Farther?” Rey asked questioningly. “How far?”

Ben took eight deep breaths before answering. “I want to touch you,” he said quietly. “And I want you to touch me.”

Rey just grinned. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Ben. I've been wanting that for so long.”

“I know you have, I just...”

“Wasn't ready,” Rey finished. “And that's absolutely fine.”

Ben stood up and stepped closer to Rey, tenderly caressing her arms. “Then I think we should get undressed.”

“I think that's a great idea.”

Rey reached for the zipper of her dress while Ben pulled his shirt over his head, all the while trying to tell himself that this was a good thing. This was a great thing. 

Rey dropped her dress to the floor and her hands went to Ben's belt since he was just standing there. “Let me help you,” she murmured, and Ben just nodded.

When they were down to just their underwear, Rey went to climb onto the bed, but Ben stopped her. “We, um, we can't have the kind of fun I was talking about if we're wearing clothes of any kind.”

Rey stopped and went back to him. “Ben, are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this? Because we don't have to if you're not ready.”

Ben stood there for a moment before nodding. “I'm one hundred percent sure,” he said, his voice steadier than he'd been expecting. 

Rey smiled at him and reached behind herself, undoing the clasp of her bra. She slowly shook the straps off her shoulders and then let it drop to the floor, and Ben stared at her intently. “So,” Rey asked nervously. “What do you think?”

“I think you're gorgeous,” Ben said, stepping closer to her. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Rey felt a blush spread across her skin. “No one has ever said that to me before.”

“Then they were blind,” Ben said, letting his hand trail down her arm again. “And you're not completely undressed yet.”

“Neither are you,” Rey pointed out. “I went first, you go next, and then I will finish.”

Ben took a deep breath and put his hands on his waist, closing his eyes before slowly lowering his boxers. He stood back up to his full height but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Rey's reaction. But the feeling of Rey's hand gently caressing his stomach made him open them, and he saw Rey had a smile on her face. “I, um, what do you, uh, think?”

“I think you're gorgeous too,” Rey said, stepping closer to him and pulling Ben into a kiss. “The most beautiful man I've ever seen.”

“You don't have to lie to me,” Ben whispered. 

“I'm not. I promise,” Rey said, turning Ben so his back was to the bed and pushing him down on it. “I think that I would like you to take my panties off instead of me doing it. Is that alright?”

Ben's eyes were wild but he nodded, and Rey climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply. As Ben's hands began to travel across her skin, Rey smiled into the kiss and put a checkmark on a list that was only in her mind.

Slow and Steady Seduction Phase I was now complete. It was time to start Phase II.


End file.
